Porque valeu a pena
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: E tudo começou com uma amizade torta. Uma amizade verdadeira, forte e pura. Uma amizade que é tão intensa hoje quanto no dia em que nos arriscamos um pelo outro pela primeira vez. E ela ainda é minha melhor amiga." RonxHermione! Ouro no XVI Challenge RHr.


_Muitas vezes, eu ouvi meus pais dizerem que há momentos na vida em que você simplesmente se dá o desfrute de refletir sobre tudo que fez. Claro que há coisas que eu gostaria de apagar ou, simplesmente, não lembrar, mas cada lembrança é uma parte de nós - boas ou não – e elas representam parte da pessoa que somos. E não posso me esquecer que sou quem sou por três razões, digamos, básicas: 1) essa personalidade absurdamente forte - que já me rendeu alguns 'ótimos' problemas; 2) a maneira como fui criado pelos meus pais; e 3) a amizade._

_Personalidade, como todos vocês sabem, é formada ao longo do tempo. E eu tenho certeza que sempre fui assim teimoso, determinado e protetor (mesmo que eu não acreditasse muito nisso). E quando parti para Hogwarts, eu sabia que jamais mudaria, mesmo que minha mãe quisesse e acreditasse que isso fosse acontecer._

_As lições que aprendi em casa ajudaram-me bastante a ser o homem que sou hoje e grande parte delas eu utilizei com meus filhos, embora _**_ela_ **_achasse que algumas fossem um tanto ultrapassadas. Mas nada que uma boa discussão não resolvesse. E eu sempre sorria quando conseguia convencê-la ou ficava emburrado quando ela me dobrava._

_Mas, sem dúvida, a mais incrível amizade que tive em toda minha vida não mudou a minha personalidade ou meus preceitos e sim meu coração. Passei a acreditar em coisas que tinha como inaceitáveis, a respeitar pessoas e criaturas antes consideradas dispensáveis. Eu simplesmente passei a enxergar o mundo de uma maneira diferente. _

_Tanta diferença acabou trazendo a minha Hermione para minha vida. E eu ainda lembro exatamente de tudo que aconteceu com a gente antes, durante e depois da guerra; e sei dizer com exatidão todas as razões que fizeram eu me apaixonar por ela, mesmo que algumas sejam tão ingênuas ou absurdas. Mesmo que cada uma dessas razões mostre uma parte de mim que ela - e somente ela - conhece._

_Mas para que vocês possam entender do que estou falando, acho que devo me apresentar direito e então falar dos meus melhores amigos, da minha vida._

_Olá!_

_Me chamo Ronald Bilius Weasley, casado - muito bem, diga-se de passagem -, dois filhos, cinco netos. Ex-auror e dono de duas filiais das Gemialidades Weasley. Tenho cinco irmãos, dez sobrinhos, um irmão solteiro - mas que de rabugento não tem nada; um amigo que é o melhor, mesmo que ele insista em dizer o contrário._

_Meus pais sempre foram meu exemplo, meus filhos são meu orgulho, meus netos minha paixão. Minha vida? Exemplarmente imperfeita._

_Não tenho do que reclamar, especialmente porque eu fui um homem extremamente sortudo. Na verdade, foram épocas diferentes e a sorte se revelou de maneiras diferentes; entretanto, no fim, me levou a um único lugar. E o mais engraçado é que todos os dias tenho de lembrar que tudo começou por causa de uma b simples /b amizade._

_E hoje, tantos anos depois do fim da II Guerra, eu ainda fico meio pensativo quando ouço Hermione reclamar qualquer coisa com um de nossos netos ou quando a vejo conversar com Rose._

_Você pode me perguntar: Por que pensativo? E eu hei de responder: pensativo porque não acho que seja justo eu ter conhecido uma felicidade tão grande, enquanto outras pessoas simplesmente não tiveram a mesma chance. E sempre que tenho esses rompantes de reflexão, lembro-me de meu irmão._

_Claro que hoje não me sinto culpado, mas nas primeiras semanas, não posso negar, perdi a vontade de viver, mesmo que eu tivesse batalhado muito pela minha vida e da de todos que amo._

_Acabei deixando que a culpa e a vergonha me dominassem. Culpa por não ter conseguido evitar a morte de meu irmão. Vergonha por ter abandonado meus amigos no meio do nada, à própria sorte e sem uma razão verdadeiramente forte. Eu deveria ter ouvido Bill quando ele me disse que às vezes não somos capazes de enxergar o que está bem à nossa frente porque nos recusamos a acreditar que somos merecedores de tudo que desejamos do fundo do coração._

_E era dessa maneira que sempre me sentia quando pensava nela. Não que eu não me considerasse merecedor, mas também nunca achei que ela estivesse ali ao meu alcance por vontade própria. Para mim, Hermione Granger era inalcançável. Óbvio que depois que contei isso a ela, ouvi poucas, boas e algumas esclarecedoras também. Conversamos bastante antes de sua volta para Hogwarts e um pouco mais no Natal, depois que ela terminou a escola._

_Tantas vezes ela repetiu que queria estar comigo sempre e todo tempo, mas mesmo assim, eu insistia em não acreditar. Teimava em pensar que talvez estivesse sob o efeito permanente de um feitiço que me fazia sonhar acordado todo o tempo. Acho que, por essa razão, eu nunca vou esquecer o interrogatório absurdo por que a fiz passar depois de sua volta da Austrália._

* * *

A sala da Toca estava cheia. Todos aguardavam pelo retorno de Hermione com grande ansiedade.

- Ron, será que dá pra você parar de andar pra lá e pra cá? – Harry já estava ficando tonto com o vai-e-vem do amigo, que estava mais nervoso que o normal.

- **Não, não dá! **Por que será que eles estão demorando tanto? Será que algo deu errado, Harry? E se ela resolveu ficar por lá?

- Só se eu quisesse morrer de calor, Ron! - e então ela apareceu à porta da cozinha com duas malas e os pais logo atrás a acompanhando.

Uma explosão de alegria tomou conta do lugar. Todos se levantaram para cumprimentar os Granger que voltaram bem e com suas memórias devidamente recuperadas.

- Eu não tinha dúvidas de que você conseguiria devolver a memória deles, Hermione! – Ginny exclamou com energia quando abraçou a amiga, que estava com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e um cansaço evidente no rosto.

- Não foi difícil criar uma nova memória para eles, mas foi mais complicado do que eu imaginava para desfazer o feitiço.

- Ah, isso não importa agora, importa? Vocês estão de volta, com saúde e vivos, o que é mais importante. Nós estávamos preocupados, Hermione! Por que demoraram tanto? – Arthur não conseguiu disfarçar a apreensão pela demora da jovem.

- O vôo atrasou, Sr. Weasley. – os olhos do patriarca dos Weasley brilhou ao imaginar como seria um avião. – Tivemos de esperar duas horas em Sidney até que o tempo melhorasse. Tempestades de verão podem ser danosas se não forem levadas a sério.

- Verdade. Mas a viagem foi tranqüila depois disso, certo?

- Sim, mas não deixou de ser cansativa. Não é muito confortável ficar mais de 18 horas sentados na mesma posição.

- Bom querida, acho que um pouco de comida e umas boas horas de sono vão ajudar vocês, não é? – Molly assumiu seu tom usualmente prático. Ter o que fazer e com o que se preocupar fazia com que a matriarca Weasley não pensasse muito na perda ainda tão recente de Fred. Então, sem demora, estavam todos sentados e se serviam da famosa e sempre deliciosa comida da Sra. Weasley.

- Será que a gente pode conversar um pouquinho depois? – Ron sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione. Ela tomou um gole de suco de abóbora e concordou. – Pode ser lá no jardim? – voltou a perguntar e ela, novamente, apenas assentiu.

As horas passaram com uma intrigante rapidez. Sem se dar conta, os Weasley, os Granger e Harry passaram agradáveis horas conversando e se divertindo. Contudo, Ron estava visivelmente ansioso, um estado que ele quase incorporou a seu cotidiano desde o dia em que Hermione partira para a Austrália.

- Hermione? – ele a chamou.

- Sim?

- A gente pode conversar um pouco? Lembra que eu te pedi? – perguntou ao se aproximar e passar o braço pelo ombro dela.

- Sim, claro! É que está tão bom aqui com os meus pais que eu quase esqueci que você queria conversar comigo.

- Er... certo. – deveria ou não ficar feliz com o comentário dela? Talvez optar por ficar feliz fosse a escolha mais inteligente. – Que bom que eles voltaram. Será que podemos ir para o jardim? Aqui está um pouquinho cheio demais, você não acha?

- Tudo bem, vamos!

Houve um alvoroço ensurdecedor quando Ron e Hermione estavam à porta da sala. Ambos ficaram vermelhos, mas não olharam para trás. Ron segurou a mão dela e seguiram para o jardim. Sentaram-se em um banco próximo à cerca onde vivia a maioria dos gnomos que habitavam o lugar.

- Desculpe por aquilo! – Ron começou, sem saber exatamente o porquê de estar pedindo desculpas por algo que ele não fez, mas entendendo que talvez fosse necessário, já que não era fácil encarar a família Weasley reunida.

- Ah, não se desculpe. Meus pais também participaram. – ela suspirou profundamente e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. Contemplaram em silêncio o pôr-do-sol que pintava de amarelo as colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Como foi de viagem?

- Bem, eu acho. Alguns contratempos acabaram atrapalhando, mas nada muito relevante.

- Que contratempos? – Ron perguntou, assumindo o velho tom de preocupação.

- Meus pais haviam se mudado da cidade onde eles estavam morando. Eu e Hestia levamos seis dias para descobrir o paradeiro deles.

- Nossa! Mas como vocês os encontraram? Usaram algum feitiço?

- Ah, não! Usamos a lista telefônica. – Ron olhou para Hermione com uma expressão confusa.

- Lista _felitônica _?

- Não, Ron. Lista telefônica. É nela que estão relacionados todos os números de telefone de uma cidade, entendeu? – ele franziu o cenho, sentindo-se um pouco confuso com a explicação, mas concordou. – Como eu consegui manter os conhecimentos de odontologia deles, meus pais continuaram atendendo na Austrália. Não foi fácil descobrir onde estavam, mas a espera valeu a pena. – Hermione olhou para a casa e pela janela viu sua mãe conversando animadamente com o Sr. Weasley e seu pai jogando xadrez bruxo com Harry. – Eles estão bem. Não sei o que eu faria se os tivesse perdido.

Ron permaneceu calado por alguns segundos. Sabia exatamente o que Hermione sentia porque ele mesmo não saberia o que fazer caso perdesse seus pais. A devastação com a morte de Fred fora prova suficiente de que se o mesmo tivesse acontecido a Molly ou Arthur, ele jamais conseguiria superar a perda. A ausência do irmão era por demais dolorida e pensar na falta que seus pais fariam, fez com que o ruivo mudasse de assunto sem demora.

- Então, como é a Austrália?

- Hum... é um país bonito, as pessoas são receptivas e muito simpáticas, mas o calor é insuportável.

- Pessoas receptivas e simpáticas... – ele a olhou de esguelha – E por acaso algum engraçadinho tentou ser mais simpático e receptivo que o necessário com você? – Hermione estranhou a pergunta.

- Do que é que você está falando, Ron?

- Estou falando dos caras que ficaram te paquerando por lá. Não adianta dizer que não aconteceu. Eu não consegui parar de pensar nos caras legais que você encontraria e o quanto ia ser paquerada. E isso quase me deixou louco... Pronto, falei!

Hermione sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir. E muito. Resolveu entrar naquele joguinho de ciúmes porque, afinal, esse era um charme insuportavelmente apaixonante que apenas Ron possuía. Será que ele nunca confiaria em si e no que ela sentia por ele?

- E por que você acha que alguém daria em cima de mim? - começou a testá-lo para saber até onde poderia ir.

- **Francamente, Hermione! **– fez cara de poucos amigos. – Você é bonita e inteligente... quem não se interessaria por você? – ela ficou vermelha com tais palavras e não poderia negar que ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas fez seu coração palpitar de alegria.

- Bom, já que você foi tão direto, vou te responder: sim, deram em cima de mim. Mas eu não dei bola para ninguém, afinal eu sabia que você estava aqui, me esperando. E se você quiser, pode perguntar mais coisas. Afinal, interrogatórios costumam demorar um bom tempo.

Ron ficou sem reação, já que havia imaginado que o mínimo que receberia em resposta seria uma ordem para se calar ou mudar de assunto. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Hermione olhava em seus olhos e Ron sentia-se absurdamente nu, especialmente porque parecia que ela estava enxergando além do que lhe era permitido. E quando pigarreou, ele recomeçou o interrogatório.

- Alguém ajudou vocês enquanto procuravam seus pais?

- Sim, o recepcionista do hotel onde ficamos. Foi ele quem conseguiu as listas telefônicas das cidades próximas a Sidney e com ajuda dele conseguimos chegar ao consultório dos meus pais sem problemas.

- Pelo que vejo você conseguiu um novo amiguinho. – mais uma vez ele não disfarçou a insatisfação por não ter acompanhado Hermione na viagem. Porque _i ela /i _não quis. – Eu realmente não precisava estar lá. – ele cruzou os braços e olhou para um ponto qualquer além da cerca.

- É, eu consegui um novo amigo. Ele até disse que virá à Inglaterra e que quer nos ver novamente. Ele ficou muito feliz por ter conhecido duas inglesas. – olhou-o de relance antes de prosseguir. - Já que vai se mudar para cá no próximo ano.

- Ah, quem sabe ano que vem você não o recebe na sua casa, não é? – Hermione não gostou do comentário. Descruzou os braços de Ron e fez com que ele a encarasse.

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui. **Um: **você não tem razão para desconfiar de mim. **Dois: **você não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma oferecida só porque fiquei agradecida pela ajuda que o Andrew me prestou. Ele quis ajudar, eu **não **pedi! **Três: **ele vem para cá por vontade própria e não por influência minha. **Quatro: **não se sinta ameaçado, pois ele não representa perigo para você. Não é do tipo que se interessa por mulheres.

Demorou um segundo para Ron registrar tudo que Hermione havia falado, especialmente a última parte. Sentiu-se envergonhado pela atitude estúpida com ela e prometeu para si que tentaria manter o controle e que não voltaria a desconfiar de Hermione. Ele sempre confiou nela, por que mudaria agora?

- Desculpe! É que... eu... Hermione... Acredite em mim, não quero te perder agora que estamos juntos. E mesmo que você diga o contrário, eu vou continuar achando que a qualquer momento você vai perceber com quem está e vai me deixar. – ela ficou atônita com as palavras dele e por pouco não chorou. Por que ele insistia em não acreditar que era por vontade própria que estava com ele?

- Oh, Ron! Fui tão rude com você, desculpe. Eu só não gosto quando você duvida de mim porque nunca te dei motivos para isso. E você sabe tanto quanto eu que está na hora de termos uma conversa séria sobre nós. Mas, por favor, não acredite na sua insegurança. Jamais vou te deixar, não agora que você está aqui, comigo.

Ela o abraçou e deixou claro naquele simples gesto o quanto ele era importante. Permaneceram ali, desfrutando do calor um do outro por tempo suficiente para que ambos sentissem seus corações livres da desconfiança. E quando voltou a olhá-la, Ron não se conteve e acariciou o rosto de Hermione, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar ao ver a sinceridade daquelas palavras refletidas nas orbes amendoadas. E ele fez uma prece silenciosa agradecendo a quem havia lhe dado tamanha alegria e, antes de beijá-la, falou baixinho:

- Você é tudo pra mim e eu nunca mais vou te deixar.

* * *

_Conversamos bastante sobre coisas muito importantes e outras nem tanto. Mas fiz questão de dar seguimento ao interrogatório, que, por sinal, foi longo. Quando conseguimos nos recompor, continuei a fazer-lhe perguntas - mais amenas - mas que não deixavam de ser perguntas. Claro que eu não me abstive de fazer algumas meio absurdas. Tive o disparate de perguntar até se ela tinha sonhado comigo enquanto esteve fora. Não vou dizer qual foi a resposta, mas rendeu uma incrível sessão de beijos e... er... bem, não preciso dizer que fiquei bem próximo de aparatar direto no meu quarto e... certo, vocês não precisam saber no que eu estava pensando, embora tenha a leve impressão que suspeitem._

_Depois daquela tarde, Hermione foi algumas vezes à Toca e eu também à casa dela. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareceram felizes quando souberam do nosso namoro (mesmo que não tivesse dito nada para Hermione - acho que nem precisava já que a gente não se desgrudava um só instante sempre que estávamos juntos). O Sr. Granger me encheu de perguntas, especialmente sobre o que eu faria, já que a guerra havia acabado e não estava em meus planos voltar para Hogwarts. Tivemos uma longa e produtiva conversa e eu saí de lá com a certeza de que os melhores sogros do mundo eram os meus._

_Hermione voltou para Hogwarts. Eu tentei convencê-la de que não era preciso – disfarce, como ela disse, porque eu queria mesmo é que ela não ficasse muito tempo longe de mim. Óbvio que fui ignorado, mas tudo bem. Ela terminou os estudos e ingressou no Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. O F.A.L.E virou história; contudo, suas idéias a respeito dos elfos foram postas em prática, mesmo que uma boa parte deles não tenha gostado de terem sido consultados sobre o valor do salário que gostariam de receber por seus serviços._

_E eu sorria sempre que Hermione dizia não entender o porquê de eles se ofenderem com tanta facilidade. Com o tempo, ela aprendeu que nem sempre é possível mudar o que faz parte da natureza da pessoa, mesmo que se tenha a possibilidade para isso._

_Maduro o que eu disse, não é? Bom, eu cheguei a essa conclusão quando a vi conversando com Víktor Krum no hall de entrada do ministério: o velho e 'bom' ciúme voltou e fez meu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias. Acredite no que vou dizer, pensei que eu iria fazer o maior escândalo do mundo, mas me comportei._

_Fiquei orgulhoso de mim, não posso negar. Nenhum tipo de comentário estúpido ou grosseiro. Apenas cumprimentei o búlgaro com toda educação que reuni no momento. Mas pensei que não conseguiria me conter. Conversamos por um bom tempo, até que ele convidou Hermione para ser madrinha de seu casamento. Eu quis rir, juro! No entanto preferi colocar no rosto a expressão mais impassível que consegui para disfarçar a alegria. Menos uma ameaça! Ela pode até ter me chamado de idiota quando contei que quis gargalhar, mas não deixou de rir da minha cara de felicidade._

_Dois meses depois, Hermione foi para a Bulgária e eu fiquei uma semana por minha própria conta. Estava trabalhando com George há um bom tempo e tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o que eu quisesse. Então, tive uma idéia louca. Fui ao Empório Trouxa, à época, uma loja recém-inaugurada no Beco Diagonal e comprei uma máquina fotográfica. Fiz questão de descobrir os segredos dela com meu pai ao meu lado; passamos uma tarde inteira explorando as possibilidades daquela coisa. Meu pai parecia estar em êxtase._

_Quando consegui afastá-lo da máquina, fui para os lugares onde eu e Hermione mais gostávamos de ficar e tirei fotos de cada um deles. O quarto dela e o meu, o jardim da Toca, a varanda da casa dela, um banquinho envelhecido na praça central de Ottery St. Catchpole, Hogsmeade e a Biblioteca Nacional do Reino Unido¹ - que eu não conhecia, diga-se de passagem._

_Depois que revelei as fotos, selecionei as melhores e montei um álbum para ela. Embaixo de cada uma eu coloquei a razão da escolha: a foto do criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela porque tinha uma foto minha. Sim, uma razão narcisista – foi ela quem disse isso. Uma do teto do meu quarto porque tinha colocado uma foto dela lá antes que voltasse da Bulgária. A surpresa iria começar pelo álbum. _

_Uma da varanda da casa dela porque foi lá que contei sobre a minha desconfiança de que havia algo entre ela e Harry, a razão de eu ter deixado os dois sozinhos naquela floresta e também porque foi lá que ela me fez prometer, entre lágrimas, que jamais a deixaria de novo (chorei enquanto escrevia a legenda dessa foto. Ainda bem que costumo cumprir minhas promessas)._

_A da praça central da vila, a minha favorita, porque foi lá que Hermione disse pela primeira vez que me amava. Vocês podem imaginar o meu estado quando eu ouvi aquele "eu te amo" sussurrado? Acho que não, nem eu sei até hoje._

_Uma de Hogsmeade porque foi lá que comprei um anel de compromisso e a presenteei no dia de seu aniversário e, por último, a da Biblioteca porque foi lá que eu abri um dicionário e li o significado da palavra felicidade. Naquele momento eu soube que era feliz._

_Tentei explicar para ela sobre as escolhas que eu fiz. Dei o presente a Hermione assim que ela chegou da Bulgária, mas fiquei na penumbra por três longos dias apenas por ter esquecido o horário de sua chegada e acabei não indo me encontrar com ela. Tentei me desculpar, mas não resolveu. Eu só tive notícias quando ela me respondeu com um álbum nosso. Fiquei intrigado, mas quando abri, vi que nele havia fotos nossas desde os primeiros meses em Hogwarts até a festa de aniversário de casamento dos meus pais e, como eu, ela explicou o porquê de cada escolha. E aquela foi a segunda vez que ela me deixou sem reação._

_Nossa cumplicidade só aumentou depois disso. Compartilhávamos de muitas idéias, embora continuássemos divergentes em outras. Concordávamos em várias coisas, mas não deixamos nossas convicções desaparecerem. Continuamos sendo os mesmos de sempre. E isso me fascinava, já que eu imaginava que iria fazer com que Hermione se adequasse ao que eu achava que fosse melhor para nós, mas logo percebi que éramos muito melhores do jeito que sempre fomos. Percebi que não era preciso mudar para o amor permanecer. Percebi que nada me faltava quando estava com ela. Eu era completo até quando brigávamos._

_Pois é, isso parece tão meloso não é? Eu jamais imaginei que diria algo assim, mas essa é a mais pura verdade. Não importava o que eu fizesse, o que ela dissesse ou o quanto divergíamos, era assim que nos completávamos. E eu fico intrigado porque ainda vivemos isso tantos anos depois. Tão pouco mudou. Eu sou o Ron ainda, mas não sei se seria o mesmo sem Hermione._

_

* * *

_

_Ainda me lembro quando Victorie nasceu. Aquele foi um dia repleto de contrastes. Pela manhã, estávamos todos reunidos porque era o segundo aniversário de morte do Fred. Mamãe ainda estava abalada, embora tivesse voltado à normalidade. Como no ano anterior, resolvemos nos reunir e lembrar Fred pela alegria que ele representava para nós. Preferimos fazer o que achávamos certo. _

_No início da tarde, Fleur, que estava com uma barriga enorme, começou a sentir as dores do parto. Bill quis levá-la para St. Mungus, mas ela se recusou e pediu que Molly, Ginny e Hermione a acompanhassem durante o parto._

_As horas passavam com uma lentidão incrível. Jamais imaginei que esperar o nascimento de uma criança fosse me deixar tão nervoso (e eu não sabia o que me esperava). Hermione apareceu na sala e disse que estava quase na hora de o bebê nascer. Permaneceu conosco, tão nervosa como todos. E eu pensei que não iria demorar muito. Engano meu: ficamos apreensivos por mais uma hora e meia. Nesse meio tempo, Bill foi para o quarto e Ginny voltou para a sala._

_Papai, Percy e George andavam para lá e para cá. Harry e eu jogávamos xadrez (tentávamos, na verdade). Ginny e Hermione conversavam com Gabrielle e Angelina. Não sei o porquê mas, sem explicação lógica, ficamos todos em silêncio e olhamos juntos para as escadas. No segundo seguinte, o choro da nossa pequena princesa se fez presente e uma explosão de vivas encheu a sala da Toca. Nos abraçamos, atônitos de felicidade. Charlie chorava. Papai e George abraçavam Angelina e Gabrielle. Harry e Ginny tentavam acalmar Percy._

_E eu? Bom, eu __percebi no momento em que ouvi Vicky chorar mais alto e instantaneamente trazer de volta grande parte de nossa felicidade, que era com Hermione que queria ter meus filhos. Quando olhei para ela, eu a vi grávida, andando com uma certa dificuldade. Nosso filho no colo, adormecido. Dei-me conta de que era com ela que eu queria dividir meus dias e partilhar essa expectativa. Eu queria ver a barriga dela crescer; queria contar histórias para nosso filho ainda que ele não entendesse; queria, o quanto antes, ter a nossa família. _

_Fiquei admirado com o que havia acabado de pensar e - não posso negar - com um pouco de medo. Mas nada me faria declinar. Não quando eu sabia que era o certo a ser feito._

_Ao alcançá-la, abracei-a forte. Lágrimas de alegria não disfarçadas. Gargalhávamos como crianças despreocupadas e, quando eu vi o brilho em seu olhar, não tive mais dúvidas. Pedi Hermione em casamento._

_Quando a vi de olhos arregalados para mim, pensei que talvez aquele não fosse o momento certo ou quem sabe ela imaginaria que eu havia pedido para que se casasse comigo sob influência da ocasião, mas Hermione consegue ser imprevisível sempre que quer. Um beijo de leve nos lábios e um abraço apertado foi tudo que fez para me preparar para o "_**_sim"_ **_que me fez desmaiar. Patético, eu sei, mas é que eu sinceramente não esperava que ela fosse aceitar, já que meu pedido foi tão repentino._

_Três anos depois e a nossa pequena princesa era dama de honra do nosso casamento._

_

* * *

_

_**Nosso **casamento._

_40 anos se passaram desde aquela tarde no jardim d'A Toca. Muitos dos nossos amigos de Hogwarts diziam que não ficaríamos juntos por muito tempo. Diziam que não conseguiríamos sobreviver a tanta diferença; que seria mais fácil acreditar em um casamento duradouro se Hermione trocasse alianças e votos com Harry. Eu ainda me arrepiava de medo quando pensava que isso poderia ter acontecido. Ela sabia o quanto aquelas palavras ainda me aterrorizavam e, por isso, sem cerimônia alguma, e surpreendendo-me mais vez, ela tomou o microfone do cantor que animava a nossa festa de casamento e fez com que todos os meus medos e receios fossem pulverizados quase instantaneamente. /i _

- Por favor, gostaria de um minuto da atenção de todos, sim? – silêncio – Gostaria de perguntar a vocês: todos ouviram os meus votos?

- **Sim! **Claro, dos mais bonitos que já ouvi! Perfeitamente, Hermione! – responderam alguns convidados.

- Percebi agora que eu esqueci um detalhe muito **importante.** – ela frisou a última palavra e olhou para mim. Parecia que o resto do mundo havia se apagado. – Ronald Billius Weasley, há pouco eu te disse que seria para você tudo o que sempre quis ser. Que te daria todo meu amor e a minha dedicação porque nada nem ninguém jamais me separariam de você. Prometi, para mim mesma, antes de te prometer, que eu jamais deixaria você duvidar do que sinto. Por isso, eu quero que todas as pessoas aqui presentes saibam, especialmente os que ainda acham que eu e o Harry poderíamos formar um casal, que desde o momento em que te vi sentado naquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts tentando mudar a cor do seu rato, eu senti uma alegria estranha, algo que jamais havia experimentado antes. E eu soube que em algum momento iria entender o que aquilo significava. Não demorou muito. Compreendi que naquele 1° de setembro de 1991 eu, Hermione Weasley, havia deixado parte de mim para trás. Com você. E você cuidou tão bem do que deixei que não resisti e te entreguei o meu coração por inteiro. Por favor, Ron, nunca duvide do quanto eu te amo. E saiba que você me conquistou não apenas pela sua lealdade indiscutível ou pela maneira como se preocupa com todos. Você me conquistou mesmo sendo resmungão, preguiçoso e às vezes desinteressado; roubou de mim o controle que sempre esteve ao meu alcance quando deixou de pensar em si próprio e colocou Harry em primeiro plano mesmo podendo simplesmente pensar em você mesmo. Ron Weasley é meu marido hoje, foi meu namorado por cinco incríveis anos e meu sonho por vários outros. Tempo em que eu tentei ignorar e esconder o que eu sentia, mas, sempre que pensava em você, me lembrava de uma frase muito simples que minha avó disse-me na primeira vez que falei de você para ela:_ "Nós jamais entendemos o que está no nosso coração se uma parte dele já não está mais conosco." _E eu só entendi plenamente o que estava aqui no meu coração quando percebi que havia reunido novamente a parte de mim deixada com você quando nos conhecemos. Perdoe-me caso não demonstre direito meus sentimentos. E saiba que jamais vou te deixar e que se for preciso, irei lutar incansavelmente por nós porque eu já não sou mais somente Hermione. Você não sabia disso, mas há muito mais de você em mim do que eu jamais havia imaginado. Acredite no que te digo, nunca duvide de minhas palavras e me perdoa sempre que eu agir como uma idiota. E saiba que sempre irei lutar pelo meu bem mais precioso, pela pessoa que me completa e me faz feliz. Nunca duvide de nós porque somos um desde muito tempo. **Eu te amo.**

**

* * *

**

_Até hoje eu não sei como tive forças para continuar de pé. Ou então como consegui andar até o palco e esperá-la no pé da escada. Não me lembro de como fomos parar no meio da pista de dança. Não me recordo de quase nada depois disso. Fiquei suspenso no ar pelo resto da noite. Às vezes reparava em uma ou outra pessoa, mas meus pensamentos e atenção estavam todos voltados para Hermione. Por isso, quando aparatamos na casa de praia dos pais dela - no sul da França -, eu não quis ir para o quarto ou ficar na sala._

_Segurei sua mão e a levei para a praia. Aproximamo-nos o suficiente para molhar os pés e sentir o ar fresco da noite de verão. Permanecemos em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas abraçados. Eu me lembro de ter tentando dizer milhões de coisas incríveis, da mesma forma que ela havia feito comigo, mas nada me vinha à mente. Então resolvi levar o conselho de meu pai a sério /i : "_A simplicidade é o que nos aproxima das pessoas."_ i E como nunca fui muito bom com as palavras, eu tentei ser o mais sincero possível. Reuni minha coragem e olhei para o mar calmo, que refletia a luz da lua cheia e das estrelas que pareciam brilhar mais que o normal:_

- Não sou tão bom quanto você com as palavras, Hermione, mas garanto que você vai poder ter uma idéia do quanto eu te amo sempre que se lembrar que nem todas as estrelas do céu juntas conseguem me fascinar tanto quanto o brilho dos seus olhos. Esse mesmo que está iluminando seu rosto agora. Eu te amo por inteiro, mesmo que você ache que um dia eu preferi a beleza. Eu te amo do jeito que você é e sempre foi assim. Eu nunca quis que você mudasse porque você é perfeita assim. E mesmo que a gente brigue e eu te deixe chorando, saiba que sempre vou voltar, pedir perdão e continuar a te amar, sempre e um pouco mais a cada minuto. – pausei por um instante, sem saber se seguia ou não. Preferi não olhar para Hermione naquele momento e continuei. – Eu te amo por inteiro e sem reservas desde o dia em que te vi e isso nunca mudou, embora eu tenha demonstrado o contrário algumas vezes. Fiquei feliz em saber que eu fiquei com um pouquinho de você na primeira vez em que nos vimos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Por isso eu te digo que, já que me entregou uma parte sua, naquele dia toda minha essência ficou com você e daquele dia em diante eu estava incompleto. E preciso que você saiba que eu não a quero de volta porque isso talvez possa representar o fim e não quero ficar, de maneira alguma, longe de você de novo. Nunca mais. Não duvide de mim, estou com você o tempo todo e sempre porque eu te amo.

* * *

_40 anos se passaram desde aquele fim de tarde. E eu estou aqui, sentado na varanda da nossa casa, sentindo os anos pesarem um pouco mais sobre meus ombros cansados. Mas eu não reclamo. Apesar de ter passado por grandes perigos nos primeiros anos da minha vida, não me arrependo de nenhuma escolha que fiz, afinal todas elas me ajudaram a conquistar o que sempre desejei. E mesmo vivendo em um mundo que não é muito justo, eu fui premiado: tenho o melhor amigo do mundo; uma família imperfeita, mas que me faz muito feliz; filhos que são um orgulho incalculável; netos lindos; lembranças doces e amargas; alguns arrependimentos e muitas alegrias. E eu sei que tudo isso me ajudou a ser o homem que sou._

_Porém, o mais importante é que a minha melhor amiga – aquela que me chamava de preguiçoso e que não gostava de me emprestar os deveres para copiar – é minha esposa, minha amante. É a pessoa que mais me entende em todo mundo. Minha conselheira, minha segurança, alguém que sempre fez a luz da razão amenizar minhas atitudes tão passionais. Foi ela quem me deu tudo que mais preso hoje. É a mulher imperfeita para mim, como diziam nossos amigos da escola, mas que provou ser perfeita mesmo quando parecia não haver saída para nós. Ela é o meu princípio e o meu fim. Ela é minha vida._

_E tudo começou com uma amizade torta. Uma amizade verdadeira, forte e pura. Uma amizade que é tão intensa hoje quanto no dia em que nos arriscamos um pelo outro pela primeira vez. E ela ainda é minha melhor amiga. Minha vida, minha razão, minha eterna e infinita paixão._

xxxxx

**N/B: Bem, vou aproveitar esse espaço pra te agradecer, Bety, por ter confiado em mim para betar essa fic. Confesso que me pressionei bastante para fazer o meu melhor e te deixar satisfeita. Espero que goste viu?**

**Mas então.. um retrospecto. Só tenho um alerta: tente não formar períodos tão grandes porque, infelizmente, ainda existem leitores dããã. xD E ahhh... procure sinônimos pra "mas" viu? Fora isso... achei a fic muito sutil e muito equilibrada. Você permaneceu narrando com muita delicadeza (eu sei que o Ron é um homem u.ú). E os discursos então.. nuss!! Eu me empolgava lendo e esquecia de corrigir. **

**Bem.. é isso.. espero que goste!! Foi um prazer betar essa fic viu? Amo vc!!**

**xxxxx**

Well, mais uma RHr... e tenho tantas idéias...

Comentem porque eu fico tão feliz... .

E aguardem porque vem mais coisa por aí... mesmo que demore! XP


End file.
